


Fête d'anniversaire arrosée

by Thunderland_s_Made



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto's birthday party, Coup de foudre, M/M, anniversaire, guess who's the present héhéhéhé, pourquoi je mets tout le temps mes tags en fr et ang, so here it is, ya-t-il vraiment un scérario..., you said you like smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderland_s_Made/pseuds/Thunderland_s_Made
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Bokuto et ses amis lui ont prévu une surprise qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.





	Fête d'anniversaire arrosée

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, on va pas se le cacher, c'est surtout du smut pour du smut, hein. Il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario, j'ai réfléchis à un truc vite fait à la fin pour clore l'histoire, mais je trouve pas ça top x)   
> Bon, vous verrez bien ! J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira malgré ça, haha !  
> Bonne lecture !

Tout le monde était présent lors de l'anniversaire de Bokuto, tout le monde sauf une personne qui, parmi toutes, il aurait désiré la présence. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas : il avait toujours été là pour n'importe quelle occasion et l'anniversaire de son capitaine était un jour encore plus important que les autres. C'était la dernière année qu'ils vivaient ensemble, alors l'argenté avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à son passeur. Cela avait toujours été un secret, bien sûr. Personne n'était au courant... à part Kuroo. Lui, il savait tout parce que Bokuto lui disait tout. Il était son confident et, plus d'une fois, Bokuto lui avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait pour Akaashi. Il ne savait pas si cet amour était réciproque. Kuroo lui avait dit, quelques jours avant son anniversaire, que ce que ressentait le passeur vis-à-vis de son capitaine était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Seulement, Bokuto ne voyait rien. Pour lui, Akaashi se comportait de manière tout à fait normale.

Ils étaient donc tous réunis : ses amis, ses coéquipiers de volley, sa famille, tous ceux qu'il aimait, sauf celui qui occupait le trône de cet amour. C'est donc avec un goût un peu amer dans la bouche que Bokuto souffla les bougies de ses 18 ans. Ils avaient réussi à réserver le gymnase de Fukurodani. Ils avaient fait une belle saison, et étaient en bonne voie pour aller aux Nationales du Japon. Il reçut plusieurs cadeaux, tous plus précieux les uns que les autres : beaucoup de photos, même un album dédicacé par toute l'équipe, des goodies de volley, et d'autres objets dont l'utilité était un peu obscure. Et, alors que la petite fête battait son plein, Kuroo décida d'aller discuter avec son ami.

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi de tout ça ?

\- C'est vraiment super ! Vous les gars, vous y avez vraiment mis le paquet !

\- Pourtant quelque chose te chagrine, non ?

\- ... Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

\- Peut-être qu'il a eu un empêchement... Mais je suis sûr qu'il y pense !

\- Hm... Je n'ai pas eu un seul message...

\- Hey, t'en fais pas, demain, tu le verras et tu lui demanderas, d'accord ?

Il lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Oh sinon ! J'ai failli oublier ! On t'a fait une dernière petite surprise ! Va voir dans la salle où vous mettez votre vieux matos.

Il lui sourit en disant cela, un sourire étrangement plein de significations. "Je pense qu'il va te plaire".

Bokuto quitta la petite foule et se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à leurs vestiaires. La salle dont parlait Kuroo était tout au bout. Déjà, lorsqu'il parcourut le corridor, la musique se fit progressivement moins forte. Tous les bruits semblaient être étouffés par les murs. Il arriva à la porte de la salle en question. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Kuroo pouvait être à l'origine des pires idées du monde, et s'il avait en plus été aidé des gars de l'équipe, il n'osait imaginer le résultat.

Il ouvrit la porte et plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre. Il n'y parvint pas et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. Il savait que la lumière éclairerait faiblement la pièce, et comme celle-ci n'était pas grande - on aurait d'ailleurs plutôt dit un "grand placard" - il verrait aussitôt quel était ce dernier cadeau.

Il atteint finalement l'interrupteur et appuya dessus.

Il resta debout, sans un mot, face à son cadeau.

\- ... A-... Akaashi ?

Assis par terre et adossé contre un tas de vieux tapis de gym se trouvait son passeur, mais pas dans n'importe quel état. Il portait son uniforme de lycéen, ou du moins, juste la chemise blanche, la cravate bleue, et le pantalon noir. Il était totalement débraillé : sa cravate n'était pas faite et pendait nonchalamment des deux côtés de son cou et sa chemise était ouverte - le dernier bouton tout en bas devait être le seul boutonné -, laissant son torse musclé à découvert ainsi que l'une de ses épaules. Tout son corps avait été enroulé avec un ruban rouge qui se réunissait au milieu de son torse pour former une belle fleur. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, et ses chevilles attachées entre elles. Enfin, on lui avait mis un bâillon autour de la tête qui passait dans sa bouche, sûrement pour qu'il évite d'appeler à l'aide.

Akaashi était réveillé quand Bokuto alluma la lumière, mais il semblait fatigué. Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose quand Bokuto le découvrit, comme s'il avait honte d'être vu dans cette position gênante.

L'argenté s'empressa de le débâillonner.

\- Akaashi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Demande à Kuroo-san, c'était son idée.

\- Il est sérieux ?! Oh lui, si je le croise... Attends, je vais te débarrasser de tout ça.

Il enleva le ruban rouge ainsi que la fleur qui couvrait le corps de son passeur, réussi facilement à délier ses chevilles, mais un problème se posa pour les poignets.

Bokuto essaya de tourner Akaashi.

\- Ils ont attaché l'extrémité du ruban au tuyau derrière les tapis et ont entassé plein de choses dessus pour qu'on ne puisse pas les bouger, le prévint ce dernier.

Bokuto se mit sur le côté et essaya de délier ses mains. Il n'y parvint pas, on l'avait trop serré contre les tapis et le nœud se trouvait entre ses mains et son dos, donc inatteignable. Bokuto réfléchit à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution. Une petite ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête.

\- Désolé, Akaashi, ça ne va pas être confortable, mais il n'y a que comme ça que je vais pouvoir te libérer.

Le brun le regarda une lueur d'appréhension dans le visage, il devait avoir deviné ce que Bokuto devait faire pour lui rendre sa liberté. Bokuto se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était bien la source de son inquiétude.

\- Assis-toi bien droit.

Le brun se redressa et s'assit les jambes tendues devant lui. Bokuto se mit à genoux de part et d'autre des cuisses d'Akaashi, face à lui, et passa les deux bras dans son dos pour atteindre les poignets du passeur. Il passa la tête à côté de la sienne pour mieux voir le nœud.

\- Ça va ? Je ne te gêne pas trop ?

\- Ç-Ça va...

Il s'employa à défaire ce lien _de Satan_ avec ses doigts, et la tâche était loin d'être simple.

Soudain, il se concentra plus sur Akaashi. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis que Bokuto l'avait trouvé. Est-ce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de l'argenté ? Bokuto remarqua que la respiration du brun était troublée. Il ne pleurait pas, loin de là, non, c'était comme s'il était nerveux. Il était vrai que Bokuto était littéralement contre lui. Il sentait d'ailleurs son cœur battre, et il battait extrêmement fort.

\- Akaashi, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est bon.

\- Ton cœur bat rapidement.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate.

\- Vu la situation, c'est normal...

\- Ah ! J'ai enfin réussi !!

Il se recula et laissa Akaashi masser ses poignets endoloris avec une grimace de douleur. Il en profita pour l'examiner plus en détails. Il avait une vue sur son torse - aux courbes magnifiquement dessinées, selon lui. Son œil suivit la ligne que traçait sa clavicule jusqu'à son épaule. Il eut du mal à discerner le reste puisqu'Akaashi avait rapporté ses poignets devant lui. Ce dernier remarqua bientôt les regards de son aîné et s'empressa de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements, avec des gestes maladroits et saccadés. Il semblait très gêné que Bokuto ait une image aussi peu flatteuse de lui.

\- Non, attends, dit doucement Bokuto en se rapprochant de lui.

Il prit avec une extrême délicatesse les poignets d'Akaashi et les écarta de son buste pour les placer le long de son corps. Le brun se laissa faire, avec tout de même une pointe de gêne, ça se voyait sur son visage : il refusait de croiser le regard de Bokuto. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et le rassura.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes gêné avec moi, tu sais ?

En même temps, qu'il parlait, il réarrangeait la chemise d'Akaashi comme elle était initialement : débraillée. C'était comme s'il déballait un cadeau, mais de manière artistique. Il penchait la tête sur le côté, un air très concentré sur le visage, comme pour voir si tel ou tel pli était harmonieux avec le reste.

\- Moi je trouve que tu es très bien comme ça.

-  Ce n'est pas vraiment comment j'avais imaginé fêter ton anniversaire...

\- Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas d'accord avec Kuroo ?

\- Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix en fait... Ils... ils m'ont tous pris par surprise tout à l'heure, m'ont ligoté, et amené ici...

\- Ils sont irrattrapables...

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'Akaashi ne dise tout bas :

\- Je suis désolé...

Bokuto le regarda un instant. Il avait toujours la tête baissée et évitait son regard. Il avait visiblement honte de quelque chose, ce que Bokuto ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'était censé être le jour le plus important de l'année pour toi et... et je n'étais même pas là pour le célébrer avec toi... Tu sais, je-... j'attendais vraiment ce jour, j'ai tout organisé, contacté tous les invités et je n'ai même pas été capable d'être là...

Il y avait de l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- C-... C'était peut-être le dernier de tes anniversaires que je fêtais avec toi donc... donc je pensais marquer le jour d'une pierre blanche et qu'on-... qu'on le transforme en un jour vraiment mémorable et-... et finalement, je-...

\- Hey, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas de ta faute. Si je revois les autres, je me jure de leur passer un savon.

\- Ne leur en veux pas... ils voulaient juste te faire une surprise...

Bokuto le regarda tendrement, Akaashi ne le vit pas bien sûr.

\- Hey, Akaashi... regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

À contrecœur, il releva les yeux vers l'argenté. Ses joues étaient rougies. Cela faisait bizarre à Bokuto de le voir se comporter de la sorte. Et ça l'excitait aussi beaucoup. Akaashi... cette situation... ce regard... cette expression... tout, tout était parfait.

L'argenté se rapprocha doucement de lui, comme un félin. Il vint progressivement se placer dans la même position qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt, sur ses cuisses. Akaashi eut un mouvement de recul, mais se retrouva vite bloqué par les tapis derrière lui.

\- Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu es le meilleur cadeau que je puisse espérer.

\- ... J'aurais été un bon cadeau si j'avais été présent plus tôt...

Il faisait vraiment une petite dépression on dirait, comme si rester seul dans cette pièce l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir. Bokuto se pencha, mis sa tête dans le cou du brun et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement aujourd'hui. Toute l'année, depuis deux ans maintenant, tu es là tous les jours, et ça, c'est ce qui est le plus précieux à mes yeux...

Il se concentra un instant et ajouta :

\- Ton pouls est toujours aussi rapide, Akaashi.

\- ... Il... Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire...

 Bokuto desserra son emprise pour mieux le regarder. Le brun semblait puiser dans son courage pour lui parler. Il souffla un peu et se lança :

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard que ce soit moi qui ait été mis ici.

Là, Akaashi ne lui apprenait rien, il était parfaitement au courant de ça. Peut-être que le brun avait deviné que Bokuto l'avait toujours aimé en secret.

\- Les... Les gars se sont rendus compte que... que mon comportement à ton égard n'était pas le même que celui que j'avais avec eux... Et ils ont pensé que... que ça me ferait plaisir que tu passes ton anniversaire avec moi... en tête à tête...

Le cœur de Bokuto s'était progressivement ralenti. Il avait compris où voulait en venir Akaashi, mais n'arrivait pas à se le dire avant qu'il ne l'entende de la bouche du brun.

\- En fait, je... je- (il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les tremblotements de sa voix) Je pense avoir des sentiments forts pour toi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Je voulais que tu l'apprennes un jour ou l'autre et... et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je voulais que tu le saches quand même...

Bokuto ne répondit rien sur le coup, encore sous le choc de l'aveux d'Akaashi. Alors toute cette mise en scène avait été réalisé pour eux deux ? Il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux qui ne se rendaient pas compte des sentiments de l'autre à son égard ? Ils étaient tous les deux de sacrés idiots. La pensée fit sourire Bokuto qui se rapprocha d'Akaashi une nouvelle fois.

\- Si tu savais à quel point c'est réciproque... Akaashi...

Il parla dans un murmure tout en positionnant les bras du brun autour de son cou. Il lui tint la taille et vint l'embrasser. Le baiser qui était tout doux se transforma bientôt en quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné, ce à quoi Akaashi finit par répondre sans retenue. Bokuto lui caressait la peau aussi sensuellement qu'il le pouvait. Akaashi commença à gémir lorsque l'argenté joua avec ses tétons, gémissements qui ne firent qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure de leur embrassade. Le brun serra ses bras autour de son cou et essayait de coller son buste contre le sien.

Bokuto continuait de jouer avec les points sensibles du torse du brun. Il était plus que réceptif à ses caresses, au plus grand bonheur de Bokuto. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer ses baisers ardents. Ils eurent de plus en plus chaud et Bokuto sentait cette chaleur se concentrer en particulier dans son entrejambe. Il voulut savoir s'il en était de même pour Akaashi, mais regarder aurait voulu dire "rompre leur baiser", et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il descendit donc l'une de ses mains vers la zone de tous les désirs du passeur pour trouver la réponse à sa question. Cette réponse, il aurait dû s'en douter : bien sûr qu'Akaashi était aussi excité que lui, excitation confirmée par le petit miaulement qui quitta ses lèvres lorsque Bokuto lui pétrit avec une douce force sa virilité.

Akaashi fut rapidement à bout de souffle, il rompit leur échange labial et reprit son souffle qui ne fit qu'attiser le feu de désir de l'argenté. Akaashi avait toujours été désirable à ses yeux, mais là, il battait tous les records. Des gémissements commencèrent à quitter ses lèvres. Ils gagnaient en intensité au fur et à mesure que les massages de Bokuto gagnaient en puissance.

Pour continuer sur sa lancée sans faire languir la personne qu'il aimait, Bokuto commença à déposer des baisers partout sur la peau d'Akaashi, en prenant bien soin de descendre vers la zone dont sa main s'occupait.

Il entendit le brun pousser un petit cri lorsqu'il prit son manche en bouche. Il le sentait se crisper et pousser des soupirs inégaux et [tellement] érotiques. À mesure qu'il faisait ses mouvements de langue, il sentait les mains d'Akaashi prendre plus d'assurance dans les caresses qu'elles faisaient à sa tête.

\- Bo... Bokuto-san...

Il gémissait son nom quelques fois aussi. Bokuto aurait bien dit le sien également, mais dans le moment présent, ça n'était pas possible. Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur son membre dressé et le quitta bientôt pour non seulement retirer tout ce qui couvrait la partie inférieure du corps de son ami, mais aussi les vêtements qui commençaient à être trop étroits pour lui.

Akaashi, qui reprenait bruyamment son souffle, baissa le regard vers l'entrejambe de Bokuto et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de celui-ci. Il reporta son regard luxurieux vers l’argenté.

\- D-Dépêche-toi... je t'en supplie...

Bokuto ne se fit pas plus désirer et, après avoir rapidement facilité la pénétration à l'aide de ses doigts, il vint doucement s'unir à son beau brun. Ce dernier se cabra bientôt, à mesure que les coups de bassin du plus vieux devenaient de plus en plus effrénés. Il cria de plaisir sa délivrance. Bokuto vint peu de temps après lui.

Leurs souffles rauques résonnaient dans la petite pièce. Bokuto était littéralement sur Akaashi. Toujours dedans aussi. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Akaashi était encore plus parfait que dans ses rêves les plus fous. En ce moment même, il le regardait haleter, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, le corps brillant de sueur. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ensuite, il se retira de lui et ne manqua pas de noter la petite grimace de douleur que fit son amant à ce moment.

-  C'était... la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais sentie..., haleta le brun. Je suis... content que ça ait été avec toi...

\- Moi aussi, Akaashi. Tu as été parfait.

\- Nous deux… c’est quoi maintenant ?

\- On a deux choix : on s’affirme officiellement, ou on garde une relation ambiguë.

\- Les autres ne sont pas prêts.

\- Oui c’est vrai.

\- Et ça leur ferait trop plaisir.

\- Va pour la relation ambiguë ?

\- Va pour la relation ambiguë, sourit le brun.

Ils étaient toujours l’un au-dessus de l’autre. Le brun attira le visage de son aîné vers lui et l’embrassa une dernière fois.

\- Non pas que ça me dérange qu’on soit nus l’un contre l’autre, mais tu pourrais me passer mes vêtements ? Je pense que les autres doivent être en train de te chercher.

Bokuto se redressa et lui donna ses vêtements qui avaient été jetés un peu plus loin sur le sol. Il sourit un instant : Akaashi était beaucoup plus détendu maintenant que leur moment érotique était terminé. Rien à voir avec le moment où il l’avait trouvé tout gêné. Il se dirigea aussi vers ses vêtements et les deux garçons se rhabillèrent.

\- Dis, Akaashi, demanda Bokuto alors qu’ils allaient sortir, tu serais d’accord pour… recommencer ?

\- Un _after_ chez moi, ça te tente ? lui dit le brun en guise de réponse.

Bokuto sourit en imaginant ce que le brun voulait signifier.

\- Bien sûr, je n’ai pas encore très bien pu profiter de mon cadeau, après tout.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et se fondirent dans la foule comme si de rien n’était. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la disparition du capitaine. Le duo s’était séparé pour ne pas trop attirer l’attention. Après tout, ils devaient la jouer discret, c’était ce dont ils avaient convenu.

\- Alors, ce cadeau ? sourit bêtement Kuroo.

\- Toi, je te retiens, comment as-tu pu laisser Akaashi tout seul et attaché dans ce placard ??

\- Oh oh ! On se calme ! Tout va bien, il était d’accord.

\- Ne me dis pas de conneries ; il m’a dit que vous l’aviez obligé à faire ça !

À ces mots, Kuroo se fendit la poire bruyamment sous le regard d’incompréhension de l’argenté.

\- Hahaha ! Alors il ne t’a rien dit ?

\- Dis quoi ?

\- C’était _son_ idée, Bokuto !

\- C’est pas vrai ?

\- Je te l’assure, tu peux même demander à Konoha ! Il nous a proposé le plan et on l’a aidé, c’est tout ! Attends, ça faisait tellement longtemps que vous vous tourniez l’un autour de l’autre, sérieusement, il fallait que tout ça se conclue !

Bokuto n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Akaashi ? Responsable de ça ?

\- Il doit être bon acteur pour t’avoir fait croire que c’était notre idée, hahaha !

Maintenant qu’il y repensait, c’est vrai que ce n’était pas le genre d’Akaashi de paraître gêné, et encore moins de rougir ou de gémir comme il l’avait fait. C’est pour cela qu’il avait laissé tomber le masque à la fin de leur rapport.

\- Bon, sinon, ça s’est concrétisé tout ça ?

\- Mouais, pas vraiment, on a surtout discuté.

\- Me fais pas gober des salades, Bo, continua de rire Kuroo. Vous vous êtes au moins embrassés, nan ?

\- Je t’assure, on a juste discuté. Je l’ai détaché et on a parlé, c’est tout.

\- Oui oui, bien sûr, et moi je me tape Lev ! Sérieusement, mec, tout à l’heure, ta chemise était rentrée dans ton pantalon, et maintenant, non seulement elle est froissée, mais en plus, tu t’es mal refroqué !

\- Kuroo-san, arrête d’embêter Bokuto-san.

\- Hahaha ! À point nommé ! Alors, Akaashi _-kun_ , tout s’est bien passé ?

Ce dernier lui sourit, un sourire complice.

\- Oui, ça a été, mais pas grâce à toi, Kuroo-san. On ne m’y _reprendra_ plus.

\- Bien sûr, maintenant tu as un ange gardien qui _veille_ _sur toi_ , sourit aussi Kuroo.

Bokuto ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de cet échange (les sous-entends étant bien trop subtiles pour lui). Ils n’étaient plus très nombreux dans le gymnase, la plupart des invités étaient partis. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent seulement tous les trois et entreprirent de tout ranger et nettoyer. Une fois fini, ils sortirent dehors et Akaashi referma le bâtiment avec les clefs qu’on lui avait confiées.

\- Bon, et bien, à la prochaine ! Salua Kuroo, Amusez-vous bien !

Ils prirent des chemins différents. Ne restait plus que le duo.

\- Pourquoi j’ai l’impression qu’il sait tout ? Demanda presque innocemment Bokuto.

\- Il a l’esprit vif, ça doit être pour ça.

\- Dis, Akaashi… c’est toi qui a organisé tout ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui sourit. Son expression rusée en disait long. Puis, il dit beaucoup plus sérieusement :

\- Saches, Bokuto-san, que mes sentiments sont sincères.

Bokuto s’arrêta, Akaashi l’imita. L’argenté prit doucement ses épaules et l’embrassa.

\- Je n’ai jamais douté de toi. Mais, maintenant que j’y pense… se pourrait-il que tu sois au courant de ce que je ressens pour toi depuis le début ? Je suis peu discret que ça ?

Akaashi l’embrassa à son tour et reprit leur marche d’un pas léger.

\- Qui sait… ?


End file.
